Vehicles with an ESP (Electronic Stability Program) generally incorporate a TCS (Traction Control System) function. The inventors have found that, in vehicles with the ESP and a TCU (Transmission Control Unit), there will be problems of vehicle jitter, vehicle locking, excessively rapid vehicle-speed decreasing, and excessively rapid hardware damage of a clutch under certain operating conditions.